


A Wishful Heart

by LunaRS



Series: The Worlds Within [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crazy, Dark, EXCITING, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Imagination, Near Death, Romance, Stuff, Suspense, Wishes, fandoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRS/pseuds/LunaRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie's adventure continues! What will she do? What will happen to LauraAnn and what powers does SHE possess? Join me again in this story and enjoy this second part!<br/>Please Read and Comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wishful Heart

Ever wished for something so much that eventually you could almost taste it? Such a nearly harmless game it is, wishing, simply because, in the absence of jealousy, nothing can come of it.  
She was a very wishful girl, and much like our previous heroine, she was tired of her reality. Life was not as kind to her as it tended to be towards other girls; but she tried to be content. 

Ah...but books were something she could confide in; they were her alternate life, in a way. In books, she could visit other worlds, and fall in love, push two people together as a matchmaker...she could find courage and dismiss her indifference towards things.

Then that day, she was reading, lying on her friend’s bed and wishing for things she couldn’t have and letting those wishes overtake her imagination. She was about to change, unwittingly, and all of her fears, or some of her wishes, were about to come true. 

To join the girl who wondered, there is a most interesting young woman who would wish for many things; but will anything come of it?

Join us, dear readers, if you too wish for impossible things, and opened your eyes.  
Would you like to know her story? Very well.

Be careful what you wish for...


End file.
